


Shades of White

by WickedMuses



Series: A New World [5]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMuses/pseuds/WickedMuses
Summary: The discovery of the Hoarfrost Reach and the establishment of Seliana have kept the Field Team Leader and the Huntress apart for months, but with supplies arriving from Astera the wait is finally over.
Relationships: Field Team Leader (Monster Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A New World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Shades of White

In Astera, the Huntress had been given a grandiose room to reside in. Marble floors, a large fireside, a sprawling bed, and a garden, were just a few of its charms. She did enjoy the private space, but had always thought it was an unnecessarily large room for just one person and their Palico.

That feeling was now multiplied by ten when she was shown the manor the builders had constructed for her in the chilly new operating base dubbed Seliana. It had everything her room in Astera had and _more_!

A set of stairs descended to the main room, which in turn led out to a garden, pond, and hot spring. The fireplace was large enough for her to stand in and one wall was entirely an aquarium.

Certainly, they had gone all out to craft the residence of their Sapphire Star and she appreciated their efforts greatly, but she was still just one person, her Palico having remained in sunny Astera.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and turned to look at the nearly bare wooden shelf that stood next to it. On the top surface sat an old stuffed moofah doll that she was fond of; the sole decoration in the recently finished spacious abode.

She poked the doll on its nose, squishing the soft material inward a few times before letting out a sigh.

She been in Seliana for four months now; exploring the land and observing the endemic life.

It was amazing. The land perpetually glittered with diamond-like ice and powdery snow. The Boaboa, with their brightly colored antlers were unlike any Lynian she'd ever encountered and monsters she'd never hunted or seen before roamed between the bare trees and over the icy steppes.

She'd felt nothing but excitement as she familiarized herself with the frozen locale. But as her excitement grew so did her longing to share all these new experiences with the Field Team Leader, who'd also remained behind in Astera at the Commander's behest.

This would also mark the longest they'd been apart since she'd come to the New World, she realized.

He'd become such an integral part of her life, it was jarring suddenly not being able to see him whenever she pleased. He'd been her support through more than a couple rough situations and his presence was missed.

Blowing out the flickering candle at her bedside, the Huntress slid under the thick covers and closed her mismatched eyes.

Tentatively, as if unsure of her own intention, she trailed her hand over her hip and down her thigh.

She tried to imagine it was not her own thin fingers teasing the sensitive flesh, but the strong calloused fingers of the Field Team Leader, stroking her skin.

Moving her hand between her legs, she pictured his face, those gentle eyes that could look at her so intensely, that charming boyish smile, but undeniably manly physique.

With her other hand she grabbed her breast and ran a finger over her nipple, mimicking how he'd done it in the past, but the rush of heat that he could so easily send coursing through her with his touch, did not come with her own ministrations.

She huffed and ceased her actions, feeling silly in spite of her solitude.

Turning over in the bed she buried her face into her pillow and willed herself to fall asleep. A new day would bring new distractions.

* * *

It'd be another month before the Commander informed her that supplies would be arriving from Astera soon and his grandson with them.

It was fortunate that he tasked her with securing the convoy's landing point, because she needed an outlet for the anxious energy she was thrumming with.

The unlucky Banbaro that she'd encountered didn't stand a chance.

Upon first arriving in the Hoarfrost Reach, the waist deep snow had been a hindrance the Huntress was not accustom to. Before taking up with the Commission, she'd traveled to similarly cold regions, but this was another level. Not only were the freezing temperatures unrelenting, but deep snow cut her mobility in half.

However, five months of training and practice had her tussling with the giant elk-like creature with no problem.

With her clutch claw she propelled herself through the frosty air to land on the beast's back. It bellowed and reared up, but she had a firm hold on its earlier shattered antler and she stuck the barrel of her bowgun at the back of its neck, firing a round of piercing shots through its thick hide and bringing it down.

“Good work, Pard!” the Handler popped up from her hiding spot and pranced over. “We won't have any worries about the convoy now!”

The Huntress nodded and looked over to the felled beast. Tilting her head in thought for a moment she waved the Handler closer and pointed at the carcass before pointing at her partner then to her mouth and giving a questioning shrug.

“Do I think it'd taste good?”

She nodded and the Handler _hm'd_ as she thought about it.

“I mean, there's only one way to find out right?”

The tantalizing smell of roasting Banbaro greeted the convoy as they entered Seliana two days later.

One after another, Popo drawn wagons, loaded with supplies rolled into the hub carrying faces she'd not seen in almost half a year. She returned waves and smiles as they passed, but her attention was split.

Looking for one face specifically, the Fifth Fleet huntress scanned the incoming transports, clicking her tongue happily when she caught sight of his familiar dark spiky hair.

He was walking alongside one of the carts farther back and had not caught sight of her yet so she ducked behind some crates as he approached, silently giggling to herself.

Giddy with anticipation, the woman peeked out from the wooden boxes, but her brow furrowed when she saw he was no longer by the transport. He'd disappeared.

**Where- ?!**

The Huntress gasped as two muscular arms looped around her waist and pulled her backwards into an equally toned chest.

“Gods, I've missed you.” the Field Team Leader buried his face into her wavy hair and tightened his embrace on the smaller hunter.

Even through her thick coat she could feel the warmth of his body and she let out a contented sigh, leaning into the embrace. The feeling was mutual.

The nuzzling in her hair continued and eventually she felt his teeth nipping at the shell of her ear. Nipping turned to licking and she felt her blood rise as his hand slipped into her coat.

“I heard you took care of some rough work out there.” He whispered huskily, turning her head so she looked up into his stormy eyes. “I think you deserve a reward.”

He kissed her hard and she returned it eagerly.

Their tongues twisted together and she felt his hand roam down her belly towards her waistline, but they both froze when they heard the Commander calling out. He was looking for his grandson.

Not only that, but they were out in broad daylight with nothing but a stack of crates concealing them. In their excitement, they'd forgotten their surroundings.

Reluctantly, the Field Team Leader let go of the Huntress and she straightened up, realigning her coat and willing the heat to leave her cheeks.

She turned to him and he leaned down and kissed her again, pressing his lips to hers firmly. “We'll continue this later.” he promised with a seductive wink, before leaving to find his grandfather.

* * *

The news that the Commander would be heading back to Astera came as a surprise, but not as large a surprise as his appointment of the Field Team Leader as the head of Seliana.

The Huntress was thrilled, but the hunter looked less than sure regarding his new position.

Throughout the night, while they ate the large feast that had been prepared for the newly arrived, the Huntress could see that he was distracted.

In an attempt to take his mind off of his worries, she escorted him to her new residence and felt quite vindicated when he exclaimed loudly about the size of it.

It wasn't so sparsely decorated as before. Fur carpets covered the floors, bowls of ores and pretty stones she'd found covered a few surfaces. She had a workstation littered with the tools and ingredients to craft ammo and she pointed out a few paintings she'd hung on the walls, one of which her Palico had made for her.

It was a painting of the gates of Astera that she was currently showing him when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

“It's pretty.” he admitted, “But I'm more interested in _that_.”

He indicated with a nod of his head what he was referring to.

She turned to look; her bed.

Without another word and an arm under her knees, he suddenly scooped her up and carried her across the room before tossing her on the mattress and climbing on top of her.

Wasting no time, his mouth was over hers immediately, licking at her lips and demanding entrance, which she gave.

His fingers tugged at her clothing, impatiently undoing buttons and clasps as they went.

“ _Five months...”_ he groaned when they finally parted. Evidently the wait hadn't been easy for him either. His very stiff member was pressing against her and she licked her lips in anticipation, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for another smoldering kiss.

She ran her hands along his broad shoulders and down his toned arms, reacquainting herself with contours of his body.

The Field Team Leader, now the Chief of Seliana, finally managed to remove the light armor she wore and pulled her top over her head. He leaned back to drink in the sight of the half naked huntress while simultaneously pulling his own armor off.

“I've been thinking about everything I wanted to do to you on this day for the last twenty weeks.”

He slid her pants and underwear down her lithe legs before kissing down her calf.

She shuddered as he nipped at a sensitive spot behind her knee, one of her secret erogenous zones.

Continuing to lick and suck and kiss his way up her leg, he spread her thighs.

“You're so wet already.” he grinned, running a finger along her slick entrance teasingly. “Missed me that much, huh?”

Her breathing hitched as he inserted a long thick finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he did so.

He pumped his digit slowly, replacing his thumb with his tongue, sucking on the pink pearl of flesh.

Her legs were trembling and he could tell by the rate of her panting that she was close to cumming already. Pulling away from the woman and removing his hand, he chuckled at her expression; a mix of passion and confusion as to why he'd suddenly stopped.

“You're even more sensitive than usual.” He licked at his fingers. “Have you been penning it up all this time?”

Her face flushed with embarrassment and she looked away.

Even if she had her tablet at hand, she wasn't about to tell him that she felt ridiculous touching herself and that she'd gone to bed sexually frustrated every night for the last five months.

Nonetheless he seemed to get the picture, cupping her cheek and making her look at him again.

“You're so cute.” he purred.

Wrinkling her nose, she shoved against his unyielding chest. She hated being called cute.

“Don't worry.” He caught her hands and pinned them over her head before leaning down and whispering in her ear. “I'm not letting you rest until you're _completely_ satisfied.”

The desirous look in her eyes and the tip of her tongue running over her lip enticingly had him painfully straining in his pants.

Oh yes. It'd been far too long.

* * *

The Field Team Leader was the first to awaken around midday, though it did not surprise him that the Huntress was still asleep even at the late hour as he'd been _very_ true to his word. He'd honestly be impressed if she could even walk straight today.

The memory of the night previous had him getting hard all over again so he shook the thought from his mind. He doubted her body would be up for another round just yet and he had tasks to complete.

He slipped from the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman, though she shifted at the loss of his body heat and ended up pulling the pillow he'd been using into a vice like hug, shoving her face into the warm fabric before resuming her slumber.

Stretching out his limbs with a few satisfying pops, the soon to be Chief of Seliana went about bathing and dressing before procuring some breakfast from the Grammeowster's kitchen to bring back for the two of them.

He had to admit, the short jaunt was much more convenient than the walk to and from the canteen in Astera, even with the cold winds.

When he got back the bed was vacant. The sound of splashing water brought him out through the garden where he found her neck deep, soaking in the hot spring adjoined to her home.

“What's wrong? Are you sore?”

She cast him withering look, which he merely chuckled at. “You weren't complaining last night.”

Her hand went up in a rude gesture, but it was obvious she held no true malice.

“Come on,” he held his hand out to assist her from the spring. “I've brought food.”

She perked up at the announcement, happily accepting the offered hand.

He pulled her up and his eyes grew larger at her completely bare form as she rose from the steaming water.

A different kind of hunger immediately sprung up in the young male. Every time he looked at the woman was like the first.

This scene was markedly similar to when he'd first caught her bathing naked in the Ancient Forest, except now she was all his.

He watched the droplets of water roll down her umber skin, over soft delectable curves, as she passed him with a sly smile and a brush of her hand over the growing bulge in his pants and disappeared inside.

After taking a moment to regain his senses, he followed after her, but she'd already slipped a robe on and was at the table, happily munching on one of the overstuffed sandwiches he'd brought.

“You're cruel.”

She flashed him an innocent smile, her cheeks full of food like a chipmunk.

* * *

The Huntress was eager to show the Field Team Leader the wonders of the perpetually wintry Hoarfrost Reach. As someone who'd been born in Astera, he'd never seen snow before and his face when she'd unexpectedly hit him with a snowball was a memory she'd cherish forever.

They rode popos and tried to ride an Anteka, though the antlered beasts were having none of it.

She showed him the natural hot springs and the adorable pearlspring macaques that floated leisurely in the pools as well as the colorful moonslugs that drifted about the icy caverns.

Before they knew it the sun was setting and the temperature began to swiftly drop.

The Huntress was about to whistle for a wingdrake before the larger hunter stopped her.

“Let's set up camp for the night out here.”

She looked at him curiously, waiting for an explanation, but he just grinned and said, “It'll be fun.”

So they did.

Two hours later found them inside the cozy makeshift tent sipping mulled cider.

“I didn't want to go back just yet.” The Field Team Leader broke the silence that'd been reigning for the last few minutes. “I don't want to be the Chief... just yet.”

She nodded her understanding and set her mug down.

**I'll be here to support you, s** he gestured.

He gave a nod of his own. “I know.”

Reaching forward, he ran a lock of her inky black hair through his fingers, marveling at the contrast between his calloused hands and the silky strands.

She leaned into his hand, even warmer from holding the mug of heated cider, her eyes half lidded.

“You're so beautiful.”

Slowly, she moved forward, crawling towards him until she was in his lap.

As she stared up at him through her lashes, he appreciated the dichotomy of her onyx and amber eyes.

Her left eye reminded him a kelbi doe; gentle, soft, and innocent.

Her right eye reminded him more of the wulgs they'd spotted earlier in the day; sharp, attentive, and fierce.

She was all those things and he found it very fitting and extremely arousing.

Her nimble fingers worked at the front of his pants, loosening the fabric enough to slide her hand inside.

The Field Team Leader drew in a sharp breath as she gently gripped him and smiled at him sweetly.

She massaged the satiny flesh of his shaft, liberating it from the increasingly tight confines of his clothes.

Continuing to look up at him with those beautiful contrasting eyes, she wrapped her lips around the tip and lowered her head, taking him into her hot mouth as far as she could.

The male couldn't help the moans that escaped his throat as she sucked him off.

She kept changing her pace, drawing him close to the brink before slowing down, driving him crazy.

It was torture and ecstasy.

The Huntress cupped his sac, careful not to be too rough with sensitive organs, and drew her tongue languidly up the length of his cock while she fondled him.

His eyes practically rolled back in his head.

“ _Shit_ \- I'm gonna-”

It wasn't much of a warning and she froze as her mouth was suddenly filled with the warm fluid. Swallowing out of reflex, she straightened up, wiping the corner of her mouth.

“Sorry.” he apologized, but she just smirked at him and mouthed:

**You're.**

**So.**

**Cute.**

She gasped as he lunged forward, pinning her atop the bedroll and grinning down at her wolfishly.

“Oh I am, am I?”

He yanked her top open and promptly began suckling and kneading her breasts, gently biting the hardened nubs and lathering her chest with his tongue.

The smaller hunter bit her lip and arched her back at the sensation as large hands traveled down her sides and pulled her bottoms off. He was wasting no time.

He teased her with his fingers while he kissed at her neck and bit at the lobe of her ear.

Her breathes were coming out in short pants and she reached for him, bringing his face up to hers and pressing her plump lips to his.

Deepening the kiss, the muscular hunter grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so she could feel exactly what she did to him. He smiled inwardly when just the feel of him against her made her body jolt with pleasure. Though he wasn't typically one to brag, the Field Team Leader knew he was above average in that department.

It would certainly never be described as _cute._

He rubbed himself between her legs, groaning at her slickness.

His control had reached its limit and he entered her with a hard thrust. Her back arched again and she wrapped her legs around him. He weaved his fingers into hers and restrained her hands on either side of her head as he rocked into her smaller frame

Her body yielded to him, though he knew he was being rougher than usual, but he couldn't stop himself.

Her tight heat around him, her exquisitely soft breasts pressed against his chest, it felt so amazing.

They parted for breath and he studied her expression for any indicator that she wanted him to stop, but her eyes were begging for just the opposite as a thin line of drool from their sloppy kiss dripped down her cheek.

The erotic sight made his loins tighten and he increased his pace and began sucking at her chest again, still holding her hands as she bucked her hips in sync with his.

He released one of her hands so he could pull her even closer, until they were completely flush together.

Faster, deeper; he wanted to bury himself inside of her.

He'd not felt this way in any of his past relationships; had never felt such an intense addiction to another person before. Her taste and scent. Her touch. He didn't want to ever be without it.

The Huntress' free hand was at his back. Her nails pricked into his skin as her ring of muscles tightened around him in waves as her orgasm shook her.

The sensation of her clenching around him even further brought him over the edge and all his muscles tensed with the force of his own release.

It was a short moment before he realized his mistake.

Her legs were still wrapped about him and he was still very much inside of her.

The woman seemed to come to the realization around the same time as him, unhooking her ankles as they untangled themselves from each other.

He withdrew, unable to resist looking as his cum seeped from her, dripping down her inner thigh.

Despite the circumstances, a primal satisfaction rose in the male at the sight.

_Mine._

* * *

The next morning was chilly, but clear.

As they broke their fast with savory soup and hearty loaves of bread on a makeshift stump benches amidst the freshly fallen snow, the previous night's lapse in caution was not brought up.

Instead, the Field Team Leader freely spoke of his reservations about being in charge of the operating base and how he didn't believe he'd earned the position nor was he ready for it.

She listened to his concerns and did her best to allay his worries, assuring him that he would do great.

When their meal was down to crumbs and drops the silent woman decided to bring up a topic she'd been thinking about since the day before the last, when the Commander had made the announcement; the topic of where the young chief would be residing.

Yes, the cabin where the Commander currently stayed in would be available to move into if he so chose, but the Huntress had entertained a thought of her own and now she wanted to ask him and hoped his answer would align with hers.

**Would you want to live with me?**

She wrote the words down but hesitated to turn the blackstone tablet to her companion, suddenly nervous.

When the idea first manifested in her head she had considered that he would not want to go so far in their relationship as to begin living together yet and there was nothing wrong with that, though it would disappoint her, of course. But now that she was about to ask and hear the answer she realized just how badly she wanted him to say yes.

“Everything alright?”

She'd started spacing and now he was looking at her funny. He leaned over to try to read what she'd written, but she tilted the slab away from him, waving her hand dismissively.

**It's nothing**

He raised a dark brow, hardly convinced. When he saw her move to erase whatever she'd written, he quickly hopped up from his seat and plucked the tablet from her hands.

Upon reading the question, his other eyebrow raised to join the first.

“You want to.. live together?”

The Huntress jumped up and snatched the blackstone back, biting her lip and huffing as she held it against her chest where her heart was beating like the wings of a coralbird.

She knew couldn't back down now and she gave him a quick nod in answer.

He didn't respond right away and every second that passed felt like an hour as she watched him consider.

What he was thinking about?

She had no clue.

He looked like he was connecting dots and she felt like she was suffocating, her chest constricted with anxiety.

Waiting with bated breath, she jumped when he suddenly said her name and she looked up at him with wide expectant eyes.

“Would you marry me?”


End file.
